Viva la México
by Raputopu
Summary: Pada tahun 2015 Kota Meksiko diambil-alih oleh hewan-hewan mutasi yang menjelma menjadi raksasa dan menyerang kaum manusia. Di antaranya masih tersisa segelintir pria dan wanita yang mencoba bertahan hidup dan mendedikasikan diri mereka sebagai petarung. Walau tidak ada harapan untuk merebut lahan Meksiko kembali, namun mereka tak pernah putus asa untuk terus berjuang dan membunuh.


**A/N : **Haloooo! Saya kembali! Dengan cerita baru lagi! XD Maaf, atas kebiadaban saya meninggalkan multichap yang lain. Dari judulnya aja sudah kelihatan mengenai obsesi saya yang ngebet banget pengen keliling dunia, hohoho. Doakan bisnis saya di bidang _paper quilling _dan penjualan film _download_-an di area kampus bisa lancar sehingga duitnya bisa terkumpul buat _traveling_ yaaa hahaha pret. _Anyway, _denger lagu **Lost At Sea** bikin ide cerita ini mengalir lancar! Makasih Ryan Tedder dan makasih juga untuk uke-mu, Zedd, yang bikin lagu _awesome _ini! Tanpa kalian saya nggak bisa _enjoy _ngetik benda ini sampai akhir! #jilatMP3 Makasih juga atas inspirasi untuk _survive _ala **The Walking Dead** (uh, pengen deh sekali-kali bikin fic daddy kink Rick/Carl #woi), **Zombieland **(aww, zombienya imut-imut pengen saya gigit balik), dan **The Hunger Games** (jangan tanya kenapa).

* * *

"_Just stay alive, girl."_

**_._**

**_Viva la México_**

_A **Hetalia Axis Powers** fanfiction_

_By **RapuTopu**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mexico City in 2015_**

"_Pernahkah kau mengira bahwa liburanmu yang seharusnya menyenangkan, penuh canda tawa, dimanjakan suguhan suasana pantai yang indah, angin sepoi-sepoi serta lambaian daun kelapa justru akan menjadi perjalanan menuju kematian, berbahaya, dan pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati?_

_Pernahkah kau mengira bahwa jadwal-jadwal konser yang akan kau hadiri bersama sahabat-sahabatmu, pacar, dan kamera kesayanganmu yang seharusnya akan menjadi momen masa-masa remaja yang berkesan dan membekas justru akan membawamu pada terror berkepanjangan dan mencekam?_

_Pernahkah kau mengira perjalanan yang justru diyakini akan menjadi peristiwa menyenangkan dalam hidupmu justru akan menjadi goresan dalam yang akan menjembatanimu dengan maut?_

_Tidak ada yang pernah memberi ekspetasi demikian. Dan…_

_Pernahkah kau mengira wajah Meksiko akan menjadi neraka dalam semalam?_

_Pernahkah kau mengira bahwa manusia-manusia yang dua hari sebelumnya kau kenal sebagai seorang pedagang kue, sopir, kakek tua dan anjing kesayangannya, atau ibu-ibu berlemak yang galak pemilik penginapanmu akan lenyap dalam semalam?_

_Pernah kau mengira semua ini terjadi dalam hidupmu?_

_Bagi siapapun yang sedang membaca ini, mungkin pada saat itu aku sudah mati, tepatnya berada di lambung makhluk lain atau mati terpotong-potong. Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt, seorang teknisi mesin yang baru lulus tahun lalu, tidak punya keahlian, dan sedang meniti asa untuk hidup di hari-hari berikutnya._

_Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt dan aku beritahukan padamu, Kota Meksiko kini menjadi tempat bagi hewan-hewan raksasa setinggi tiga meter yang muncul dalam satu malam dan menjadi ancaman kematian bagi siapapun manusia yang masih hidup di dalamnya._

_Dan aku, Gilbert Beilschmidt, adalah satu dari dua persen manusia yang masih hidup di kota neraka ini dan aku akan masih terus hidup sampai wabah ini berakhir."_

_._

_._

_._

_Dan hubungi nomor di bawah ini jika kau masih single, belum berumah tangga, atau sedang mencari pasangan hidup, ya! Aku selalu tersedia!_

_+49XXXXXXXXX_

_Salam awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hetalia Axis Powers_**

**_copyright_**

**_Hidekaz Himaruya_**

_Mutan apocalypse. End of human civilization. Adventure-thriller. A lot of killing. M-Rated for blood and a lot of type machine gun are declared. Just take it easy. Not the kind of serious story._

**_._**

**_Prólogo_**

_I do not own anything except the plot and the universe in this story._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Monument of Mexican Revolution_**

**_08:46 am_**

Pada April 26 tahun 2015, Gilbert Beilschmidt, lelaki _single _dua puluh tahun, nyaris tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup lagi.

Dalam dua puluh tahun terakhir hidupnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah seorang lelaki melankolis dengan mental lemah yang masih belum cukup kuat untuk melihat kematian. Kematian yang benar-benar nyata dalam rutinitas barunya kini menjadi trauma tersendiri dan terus-terusan menghimpit psikologinya. Lelaki berambut perak itu tak bisa melupakan wajah-wajah penuh penderitaan berlumuran darah yang tergolek di aspal panas dan menjadi santapan hangat tikus pengerat gemuk setinggi sepuluh kaki.

Dia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk menghampiri pria itu. Dia tak bisa menolong pria malang yang berteriak-teriak meminta tolong itu. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gilbert Beilschmidt hanya berdiri di sana dan melihat semua sesi kematian yang tersaji di depan matanya dengan mulut menganga.

Gilbert Beilschmidt hanyalah seorang pemuda bodoh yang kehilangan koneksi dari sahabat-sahabatnya ketika peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Perjalanan menuju Meksiko justru menjadi ajang menyabung nyawa. Mereka menghilang pada malam di mana hewan-hewan kecil penghuni rumah manusia itu menjelma menjadi raksasa kelaparan dengan tubuh membengkak dua puluh kali lipat dari ukuran normal. Gilbert yang menyadari telah ditinggal oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, mulai mencoba untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri dengan mencuri makanan dari toko-toko tak berpenghuni di dekat lampu merah.

Tapi itu dua belas hari yang lalu.

Sekarang dia adalah pejuang. Seorang pemuda yang memperjuangkan hidupnya dengan sebuah busur dan persediaan anak panah yang ia temukan dari toko alat-alat berburu. Tentunya semua proses yang tercipta tidak akan berjalan mulus sesuai perkiraan. Dia berkali-kali nyaris berakhir di lambung burung beo karnivora yang berpatroli di pusat kota, atau harus bertarung satu lawan satu dengan hamster bertaring hanya dengan sebuah anak panah.

Gilbert memateraikan dirinya sebagai satu dari segelintir manusia yang berjuang, memberontak dan bersikeras untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya sebagai makhluk tertinggi, pemegang kekuasaan di tanahnya.

Dua puluh meter di depan matanya ada seekor kadal hitam sepanjang tiga meter yang sedang mencari makanan, merayap di sebelah tugu monumen revolusi kemenangan Mexico City atas Diaz, meneliti sosok manusia albino di depannya dari jauh dengan mata dingin dan lidah penuh liur yang menjulur-julur kelaparan. Angin pagi yang berhembus kontan menghantarkan bau Gilbert pada sang reptil raksasa. Kadal tersebut melompat dan hendak menerjang manusia berpakaian kulit binatang di hadapannya.

Dan Gilbert merentangkan busurnya, lalu membidik rahang atas makhluk itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Tren de Kansas Polanco_**

**_10:58 am_**

Suasana stasiun kereta api bawah tanah Polanco yang biasanya ramai dikunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan turis dari seluruh dunia itu kini terlihat sepi dan tak terurus. Banyak sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai ubinnya, menandakan tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang memperhatikan kebersihan di areal ini. Suara interkom yang biasanya berkoar-koar nyaring untuk menyampaikan berita mengenai jadwal keberangkatan kereta kini hanya menimbulkan bunyi denging statis dan memekakkan telinga.

Suasananya benar-benar sunyi total tanpa gelombang suara. Bagai suasana kuburan veteran yang diabaikan.

Dua kereta api utama yang biasanya sibuk melintasi terowongan kini terlihat tak beroperasi lagi seperti biasanya. Puluhan deret gerbongnya terjejer rapi di pinggir jalur rel tanpa manusia di dalamnya. Kosong, tanpa masinis dan tak ada penumpang. Biasanya kereta api jurusan menuju Homero itu akan sibuk sekali mengantar penumpang dari berbagai tempat di Mexico City. Namun kali ini tidak lagi.

Kaca-kacanya menggelap dengan noda-noda kuning yang melekat pada permukaannya. Banyak kertas-kertas beterbangan membanjiri areal rel. Angin Barat yang berhembus kencang dari terowongan menjadi melodi lembut sebagai bentuk hiburan tersendiri.

Suasana _subway _penuh kenangan ini tidak akan sama lagi seperti kondisi pertama kali yang terlihat begitu mereka tiba.

Di pinggir pembatas stasiun setinggi satu meter, ada dua orang pria yang masing-masing berdiri mematung menghadap dinding terowongan yang kotor dan dipenuhi grafiti akibat ulah vandalisme. Sekilas penampilan mereka memang berbeda, namun sorot mata yang dipancarkan keduanya cukup serupa dan kesedihannya tersirat jelas.

Salah seorang di antaranya yang berambut pirang ikal sebahu terlihat mengangkat tangan dan menyesap dalam-dalam rokok mentholnya nikmat, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan ke arah terowongan kosong. Asap yang semula melayang-layang imajiner di udara itu kemudian tersapu oleh angin kencang.

Bibir pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya bergerak mengeluarkan bersuara serak. "Jadi, maksudmu Gilbert benar-benar sudah mati?" pertanyaan itu meluncur nanar. Bahkan efek rokok menthol dengan harga selangit yang ia temukan di toko eceran Meksiko sudah tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Mungkin kita boleh berasumsi demikian," sahut seorang pria berambut cokelat yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sorot mata pedih. "atau sebaiknya tidak." Kepalanya menggeleng miris. "Gilbert bukan orang yang mudah mati."

Dengusan berat kontan mendominasi suasana kegundahan di hati kedua pria itu. "Seharusnya waktu itu kita tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen." Nada penyesalan nampak kentara dalam setiap tutur kata pria berambut pirang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak sempat membangunkan Gilbert, sementara iguana raksasa itu sudah menyerang lantai kita dan memakan lima belas korban." gumam Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo lirih.

Francis Bonnefoy mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyesap dalam-dalam sisa rokok mentholnya, menikmati sisa-sisa rokok menthol terakhir di Meksiko. "Jika orang seperti Gilbert mati sejak hari itu, mungkin orang-orang seperti kita seharusnya juga sudah mati sejak awal."

Antonio tertawa kecil, miris. "Kau benar, Francis. Kita tidak seharusnya meragukan pria itu."

Francis menyeringai. "Jadi, kita teruskan pencarian kita?"

"Ya, kita teruskan pencarian kita menemukan Gilbert." ujar Antonio mantap kemudian.

Lima belas meter di balik punggung mereka terdengar bunyi kulit berbulu kasar yang bergesekkan dengan lantai ubin stasiun. Samar-samar terdengar pula bunyi cicitan tikus yang meraung. Dari bunyi kegaduhan dan suara gemeresik yang ditimbulkan, dapat diperkirakan ada dua—mungkin tiga—hewan yang sedang beraktivitas di belakang mereka. Mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah atau menggigiti kabel-kabel yang menjulur vertikal di dinding. Bunyi lantai yang berdebam meyakinkan kedua orang itu bahwa hewan yang sedang berulah di belakang sana jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh mereka.

Namun Francis dan Antonio sama sekali tidak bergeming. Pun tidak ada raut wajah takut dan panik di wajah mereka. Sementara itu hawa keberadaan makhluk-makhluk itu kian dekat seiring dengan bunyi gemeresik lantai yang kian kentara. Francis membuang puntung rokok mentholnya ke lantai stasiun dan mematikan apinya dengan ujung sepatu.

"Tapi sebelumnya—" Antonio menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara.

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua lelaki berpakaian jaket kulit itu langsung berbalik dan mengokang masing-masing senjata laras panjang mereka dan membidiknya ke masing-masing target kepala dua tikus gemuk setinggi tiga meter yang menghalangi jalan menuju pintu keluar. Walau belum tercatat sebagai senjata laras panjang terbaik di dunia untuk menyaingi AK-47, senjata asal Amerika Serikat bernama M-16 ini memiliki tingkat akurasi yang cukup akurat dan terbukti efektif dapat melubangi tengkorak makhluk-makhluk mutan di depan mereka, bahkan dalam jarak jauh sekalipun.

Begitu ketiga tikus itu melihat dua manusia berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, makhluk-makhluk pengerat itu langsung meraung nyaring dan memperlihatkan dua ujung gigi runcing mereka. Lantai ubin kontan bergetar akibat hentakan kaki tiga tikus itu yang mendadak bergerak beringas bagai kerasukan iblis.

"—kita selesaikan dulu tikus-tikus ini, Francis! Kau selesaikan yang paling besar, biar aku yang mengurus dua lainnya!"

Francis langsung bersikap siaga. "Baik!" Senapan M-16 yang tergenggam di tangan Francis kontan terangkat dan disandarkan pada bahu, sejajar dengan mata birunya yang menyipit. Pusat konsentrasi pria kelahiran Paris itu langsung terfokus pada target tikus paling besar di sebelah kiri dan dipenuhi gelimbir lemak menjijikkan ketika hewan itu mulai berlari liar.

Bagai melihat santapan empuk yang tersedia di depan mata, ketiga tikus itu langsung merambat di lantai stasiun dengan cepat untuk berebut makanan dengan ganas. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar dan kelenjar liur di sela-sela giginya kontan membanjiri ubin. Suara melengking bagai bayi menangis yang menggelegar dari mulut mereka seakan menggetarkan langit-langit stasiun.

Baik gerombolan tikus maupun kedua pria Eropa itu tahu satu hal. Hanya satu pihak yang akan mati siang ini.

Antonio dan Francis langsung membidik masing-masing target mereka dan menekan pelatuk.

Sementara itu empat puluh meter dari tempat kejadian, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang sedang menikmati sisa sereal yang ia rampok dari toko tetangganya, langsung menoleh begitu mendengar bunyi tiga tembakan beruntun dari dalam bawah tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapultepec Park_**

**_11:10 am_**

"Kakak, apa senjata ini berfungsi? Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan peluru."

Ned Van Der Decken yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama adiknya di tengah-tengah areal Chapultepec Park terus melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Terus mengawasi sekitarnya dengan waspada. Khawatir kalau-kalau ada hewan-hewan raksasa yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Atau sedang mengawasi dari balik air. Atau sedang bersembunyi di balik kapal kecil rekreasi dan mengancam keselamatan mereka berdua. Ned tak bisa membuang kepekaan indera pendengarannya barang sedetik saja di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

"Kak, aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya_._ Bisa kakak ajari aku?"

Seolah-olah tuli, senapan di tangan Ned terus terangkat lurus dan kokoh dalam posisi siaga. Dia terus membidik sekelilingnya tanpa lengah. Sementara itu sang adik perempuan yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya terus-terusan melempar protes pada senjata barunya.

"Kak, bagaimana jika aku salah sasaran dan mengenai kepalamu?"

Bunyi gemeresik di semak-semak kontan membuat Ned langsung berbalik dan membidik waspada. Namun begitu melihat makhluk yang keluar dari dalam sana hanyalah seekor tupai yang mencari kenari, Ned langsung menurunkan senapannya kecewa.

Belum sempat hilang rasa kagetnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara letupan nyaring dan serta-merta tubuh tupai malang itu terburai oleh semburan darah, sementara kenari di tangannya sang tupai yang belum sempat tertelan bergulir jatuh menjauhinya bangkainya.

Begitu menyadari yang barusan menembak adalah adik perempuannya sendiri, Ned langsung melampar tatapan tajam.

"Apa? Aku berusaha belajar menembak sendiri. Habis kakak tidak mau mengajariku."

Ned mendengus dan merampas _shotgun _baru itu dari tangan Bella tanpa peringatan.

"Ini adalah senjata api untuk berburu. Sengaja kuberikan padamu karena fungsinya efektif untuk tembakan jarak pendek. Senjata ini tidak mengeluarkan peluru tapi bisa menyemburkan butiran-butiran logam kecil yang mampu menembus targetnya, sehingga tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak menembak mengenai target. Tidak berbahaya jika digunakan dengan hati-hati. Lain kali jangan lupa dikokang setelah selesai menembak. Dan jangan buang-buang amunisi untuk hal yang tidak penting!"

Sebelum Bella sempat berkomentar, _shotgun _yang semula berada di tangan kakaknya sebagai alat peraga untuk penjelasan panjang lebar itu dilemparkan kembali padanya.

Bella nyaris menjatuhkannya ketika senjata itu meluncur licin di tangannya.

"Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang. Jangan lupa dikokang."

Bella mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baik."

Ned mengecap lidahnya yang terasa asam. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Kita cari areal yang lebih luas." ucapnya sembari menenteng senapannya di pundak dan memandangi pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju daerah Polanco, pusat perkotaan. Memeriksa jikalau ada kendaraan dalam kondisi masih bagus yang bisa digunakan untuk berkeliling. Setidaknya dalam artian tidak ada tinja burung atau penyok akibat injakan hamster gemuk.

Setelahnya angin yang berhembus kencang dari ufuk Barat mengibarkan jas yang dikenakan Ned dan menerbangkan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di taman. Suasana sepi yang suram dan mencekam di daerah ikon Meksiko itu membuat Bella mengencangkan blazer dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak. Suasana mencekam seperti inilah yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. _Shotgun-_nya mungkin memang terlihat tidak berguna dibandingkan _rifle _Ned, tapi ia merasa bisa mengantisipasi serangan tiba-tiba yang mungkin muncul dari semak-semak dan menarik kembali kata-kata Ned bahwa dia adalah adik tak berguna.

"Hei, bisa kau tembak kertas itu?"

Ned menunjuk satu dari sekumpulan kertas yang melayang-layang di udara.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Bella merentangkan tangannya dan membidik sebuah kertas paling besar. Tentunya tak lupa dikokang terlebih dahulu seperti titah sang kakak. Sedetik kemudian bunyi letupan nyaring di udara terdengar kontras dengan suasana suram di sekelilingnya. Seketika langsung menghantarkan sebuah kertas yang meluncur jatuh dengan lubang menggosong di tengah-tengahnya.

Ned mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak buruk. Lain kali coba kertas yang lebih kecil."

Bella tersenyum bangga. Sudah pasti darah memburu yang diturunkan oleh ayah mereka juga mengalir dalam dirinya. Dan di saat itulah mata Ned terpaku ketika melihat secarik kertas yang terbuka di sebelah sepatunya, sisa-sisa bekas serbuan angin. Kertas itu masih berderik akibat dorongan angin. Di dalamnya tertera beberapa bait tulisan cakar ayam. Ned menyipitkan matanya lalu merunduk dan memungutnya untuk melihat isi kertas misterius itu.

Tulisannya aneh dan agak sulit dibaca.

"_Meksiko, 2015. Pernahkah kau mengira bahwa liburanmu yang seharusnya menyenangkan, penuh canda tawa, dimanjakan suguhan suasana pantai yang indah, angin sepoi-sepoi beserta lambaian daun kelapa justru akan menjadi perjalanan menuju kematian, berbahaya, dan pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati?"_

Bella menjulurkan kepala agar bisa ikut melihat._ "_Oh, kelihatannya seseorang sedang kehilangan serpihan diarinya. Dan—_oh!—_ternyata ada nomor ponsel di dalamnya!"

Ned menggeleng percuma. "Namun sayang sekali _handphone _kita sudah tertelan iguana." Pria keturunan Belanda itu mendengus berat. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan." ucapnya tegas.

Bella kembali mengekori punggung kakaknya untuk terus berjalan menuju Polanco. Ned mengangkat tangannya dan surat itu kemudian terlepas dari genggaman, kembali melayang terbawa angin dan bergabung bersama kumpulan kertas-kertas lain yang bergulung-gulung di udara. Meninggalkan kedua saudara itu.

"Kak, bagaimana jika amunisiku habis?" tanya Bella tiba-tiba sambil meratapi kondisi _shotgun_-nya.

Ned mengangkat kepalanya dan menikmati sapuan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tersenyum miris tanpa beban di wajah tampannya. "_Just stay alive, girl_. _Just stay alive with your beloved brother._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Palacio del Ayuntamiento (Mexico City City Hall)_**

**_11:59 am_**

"Mengapa belum ada sukarelawan dari negara-negara lain yang tiba ke tempat ini?" tanya Arthur Kirkland pada pria pirang berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat dan mengipasi lehernya.

"Pesawat mana yang mau diserang burung albatros sebesar dua puluh kali lipat di udara? Dua burung sudah cukup untuk menjatuhkan sebuah pesawat Dubai Airlines—tentu saja caranya dengan masuk ke kipas turbo pesawat. Konsepnya sama seperti bom bunuh diri di Bali." Kata Alfred F. Jones yang notabene merupakan penduduk asli Amerika asli. Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia menegak Bourbon persediaan minggu lalu langsung dari botolnya.

Kedua sahabat karib itu sedang duduk di anak tangga pintu masuk utama _hall _terbesar di Mexico City sambil mengelap masing-masing senjata api mereka. Suasana siang ini terasa jauh lebih terik dari hari sebelum-sebelumnya. Biasanya saat-saat ini adalah waktu penting bagi hewan-hewan raksasa itu untuk berburu makan siang. Dan di waktu-waktu sakral seperti ini, gedung seperti Mexico City City Hall adalah tempat yang aman untuk beristirahat. Lapangan parkir yang luas dengan lahan kosong di depan mata adalah penyelamat. Tempat luas seperti ini sangat efektif untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba yang mengancam. Radius jarak pandang yang melampaui empat puluh meter tidak akan menjadi alasan bagi mereka yang sedang berada di sana untuk tidak melihat target yang mendekat.

Arthur menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Sampai saat ini belum diketahui penyebab munculnya hewan-hewan raksasa ini. Di hari ketiga banyak perusahaan-perusahaan besar tidak beroperasi karena karyawan mereka mati tertelan anjing _chihuaha _raksasa yang tiba-tiba mengobrak-abrik kantor mereka. Keesokan harinya tidak ada lagi stasiun televisi yang bekerja karena mengalami hal yang sama. Di minggu selanjutnya seperempat warga Mexico menjadi makanan empuk hewan-hewan. Dan sekarang—" Arthur mengokang AWM-nya dengan kilatan pedih di matanya. "Mexico City benar-benar mati total."

Alfred tertawa sarkastik atas penuturan Arthur. "Mati total? Dengan kucing-kucing predator kelaparan dan tikus-tikus raksasa yang masih berkeliaran bebas? Oh, Mexico belum tamat, Arthur. Tidak jika manusia-manusia seperti kita masih bernapas dan memegang senjata untuk bertahan hidup. Pertarungan manusia baru saja dimulai."

Jam raksasa dari dalam gedung berdentang dua belas kali. Dan dari atas gedung tiba-tiba muncul bayangan hitam yang besar dan berkelebat cepat. Selanjutnya terdengar bunyi melengking nyaring di udara dan memekik memecah angkasa. Bunyi kepakan sayap yang ramai kontan terdengar kian ramai dan terasa dekat. Arthur dan Alfred sontak mendongak dan mengangkat tegak lurus masing-masing senjata mereka ke udara dengan sikap siaga.

Sekumpulan kelelawar dengan bentang sayap sepanjang lima meter sedang berkelebat liar di angkasa, bergerombol dalam satu titik dan berteriak-teriak mengerikan. Sayap mereka berkepak cepat dan bibir mereka terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara raungan.

Alfred bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari target yang sedang bergerak cepat di angkasa. "Ternyata para vampir sudah tidak takut lagi dengan matahari, _huh_?" Alfred terkekeh. "Kau siap untuk ini, Arthur?"

Arthur kian memantapkan pegangannya pada pelatuk dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada alat bidik teleskop di senjatanya. Tidak ada ketakutan maupun keraguan dalam sorot mata tajamnya yang berkilat. Dia siap menghabisi hewan-hewan haus darah ini secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan AMW-nya, dia bahkan mampu menghabisi kelelawar-kelelawar itu seorang diri.

"Lebih dari siap." kata Arthur tegas.

Melihat ada dua manusia hidup yang masih berdiri sehat di bawah mereka, kelelawar itu langsung memekik nyaring dan berputar-putar liar, seolah memberitahukan pada kawanannya ada makanan empuk di bawah sana. Pada detik selanjutnya para hewan-hewan bertaring itu langsung membentuk formasi merapat dan menukik tajam, lalu membuka mulut mereka pula serta-merta memperlihatkan cakar-cakar tajam mereka dengan raungan nyaring.

Alfred menyeringai senang dengan sambutan yang menantang dari hewan-hewan mutan itu dan mengokang _sub-machine _gun di pundaknya dengan penuh semangat. Dia juga jauh lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk ini, atau makhluk-makhluk mutan yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana. Dia jauh lebih dari kata siap untuk menghabisi semua makhluk-makhluk mutan yang sudah memakan ribuan nyawa di luar sana dengan tangannya sendiri.

"_FINISH THEM!_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_If something bad happen to you or your country, just get survive. Just stay alive. And ready for the real war."_**

**_._**

**_._**

"**_Give'em no mercy. I've told you, girl."_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N : **Sekedar pengetahuan, tempat-tempat yang saya disebutkan di atas memang benar-benar ada di Mexico City. Sengaja saya tuliskan sebagai latar supaya suatu saat saya bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu PRET BUAHAHAHA EMBER, KAPAN ITU TERJADI YA TUHAAAN! Garis besar cerita ini simpel sih. Cuma beberapa pria dan wanita yang mencoba bertahan hidup di Meksiko ketika tempat itu menjadi ladang mutan. Sebenarnya bisa ditamatin sampe sini aja hahahaha seriously dude. Tapi doain saja supaya ada **sekuel** yang nyeritain nasib nation lain lain yang juga tinggal di sana. Kalo banyak yang review saya lanjutin deh, buahahahaha ember. Bayangan saya benda ini ke depannya rada-rada mirip salah satu fanfiksi saya, di mana tokoh-tokohnya akan melanglangbuana berkeliling Meksiko untuk membasmi mutan dan merebut kembali kemerdekaan manusia. Hahaha, agak lebay sih, tapi agak heroik juga. Ciyeilah pret

_And finally, just stay alive, broh. Just stay alive with me._

**_PS:_**_ HAPPY VESAKH DAY 2558 BE! (15/05/2014)_

_Sign, Rapuh_


End file.
